the sweet life of nanomech
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: when the hive returns and is out for revenge ben must fight back as a upgraded nanomech rated t for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The sweet life of nanomech **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ben 10 or the episodes with the hive would not have existed like in this story and ben would have dumped Julie not the other way around like in the show **

**I watched the ben 10 alien swarm movies last night and it got me interested in nanomech so I wrote a story about him, I changed his look, upgraded his powers, and now shared it with you guys**

it was dangerous the queen of the hives queen has become stronger and the size of a house ben as a upgraded) nanomech was fighting for his life suddenly the queen shot a laser at him he formed a shield (a power I gave him) then it all went black and ben woke up but not as himself as a nanomech his size.

WHAT IN THE WORLD ben screamed? Ben's parents came in confused asked him what happened ben told them what happened they left the room while ben looked at the mirror. Suddenly the omnitrix said large threat detected major upgrade starting now then nanomech started changing his armor became smooth and white with green markings his chest armor became gold his mask became silver his wings became larger his feet turned to one his powers got upgraded too he had the ability to control the chips from ben 10 alien swarm launch rockets from a compartment in his right arm change is hands in to drills shoot a yellow laser from his hand and clone himself by dislodging a part of him and it would grow a body and it would grow back and make green shields.

Wow imagine what I can do now ben said. Ben time for school ben mom said. Be right down ben said as he grabbed and got down stairs.

2 min later

Ben you got a lot of explaining to do said gwen.

**Well there you have it believe me it will get better in the next chapters and it will prove why this is rated t for teen **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have anything to explain so on with the story **

Gwen had asked ben what had happened and ben had just finished explain. So that what it is well wow just wow Gwen said. I know ben said but it is not the weirdest thing I've been through. Ben and Gwen had just entered the school where every kid was confused on you know what. Hey look it that tension kid get him cash yelled while the other school yard bullies started running towards ben. Look like it time to see what the new nanomech can do ben said while flying up. Okay test one ooh rockets that will come in handy ben said while launching and using every other ability he had besides cloning. Ben stop that Elena said as she arrived. Fine but only for you ben said.

At bens classroom

Ben Tennyson the teacher said while taking attendance. Then the teacher looked at ben and gasped. I know I know I look weird but I can be worse ben said as the teacher Mr. humgbut wrote for substitutes beware of unexpected alien visits.

After a long lesson a crappy test and a large amount of unneeded conversation (man today is a bad day for the young Tennyson but he did not known this but it was going to get way worse for ben) it was recess where ben had discovered nanomechs cloning ability and was amazing a large crowd of people with a three on three soccer game that just ended

The clones where doing the good game stuff that I do not want to mention because of boringness. Then the clones turned back into one nanomech then suddenly ben started holding his head thrashing around the usual things people do when they start hearing things. Let's take a look shall we ( q is the queen and b is ben)

Q ben you one of us now and are even stronger than the other join us

B never I am not like you get out my head

Q join use ben and we can rule the world together

B no not ever I wish only to save the world from things like you than rule

Q but together we can eliminate all evil all sadness all pain all misery

B the world needs these things without them life would be nothing but happiness and too much is not good we have to have these even though they are bad

Q think no pain no misery a perfect world wouldn't you like that

B never I won't help you no madder what you say I said it before drones can adapt and humans never give up

Q if you shall not help me then I shall find you and make you

The hive it back and out for revenge ben said. Ben you destroyed the queen Gwen said. Apparently not ben said go call Kevin we need transportation. Fine ben Gwen said while calling Kevin.

In the car

So that's it Kevin ben said. Okay we are here you sure the queens here Kevin said. We're positive ben and Elena said at the same time. Then suddenly a large orange laser hit the car no one was harmed the car on the other hand was totaled. I don't know who did this but they will fix my damh car when I find them.

**They the second chapter and mr. humbut was a fake name zack added to his teachers list in the suite life series and I put the name in here bye see you later**


End file.
